Relation & Destruction
by AMs-han
Summary: Satoshi, the Harada Twins, and Dark are meeting old friends and relatives. As this happens, certain Hikari artworks threaten the very existance of Earth.
1. Mornings

**A/N:** I have returned with somewhat of an motivation. I've decided, once again, to change the plot of Tsubasa. Instead of Tsubasa, it will be replaced with yet another name. The title-name is a bit lame, but it's meaningful and you have to delve into the reading to understand it. I'm hoping to succeed this story. As of now, I desire to warn you: My writing may be messy at times and the story may be terribly speeded through. The characters may be out of character, but I'm not perfect. I can't write characters from DN Angel well. Sorry. This fanfic will be writing according to the manga and if so sometimes the anime. I accept crictism willingly. However, do please have some kind of meaning and reason to your flames.   
  
If you have a need to email me, you can reach me at: mistresssincerityyahoo.com.   
  
**Notice:**  
  
**1.** Riku-chan & Dai-chan are together.  
  
**2.** Risa continues to pursue Dark and at the same time is developing feelings for Satoshi.   
  
**3.** Kosuke is Shouko. They changed Kosuke's name on the DVD to Shouko or so I heard.  
  
**4.** Blond will be represented by not the natural and common blond but the anime blond. I have no other way to describe the anime "blond" colors. Forgive me.  
  
**5.** Of course there will be adorable Dai-chan. Who can forget him?  
  
_**Summary:** When the class is assigned with an report that requires them to research their family line, Satoshi is doomed to getting his very first "F". That is until a young woman appears in Satoshi's life, looking quite similar to Satoshi. Not only that, Dark seems to have his very own relative. The Harada Twins are surprised by a special childhood friend who's come back. Meanwhile, as everyone has reunions, artworks of the Hikari slowly lead the world to destruction._  
  
----------------------------------  
  
**RELATION & DESTRUCTION  
CHAPTER I: MORNINGS  
  
BY AMI-CHAN**  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A group of five treaded softly but quickly on the cold and bare floors.   
  
No one cared on destroying the lives of the rats that were scampering away from the man-made shoes.  
  
The only motive they kept in mind was to walk forward and only forward.  
  
Their eyes didn't dare to wander off anywhere else except following the orange-red flame that one of them held.   
  
Patience was low for each one of them and anxiety was high.   
  
Suddenly, all ten feet stopped to look at the door.  
  
"This is it." someone from the group whispered. They took two steps forward to finally approach the light and see what was in the room.   
  
Face expressions changed to shock and horror as they stared in awe at the scene.  
  
Silver chains were hooked onto two men and a female. The shackles were tightly secured around the wrists and ankles of the chained ones. The three were helpless.  
  
"Yum-chan..." an unclear voice called out.  
  
The scene blurred and slowly disappeared. Reality had kicked in for the girl who dreamt.  
  
"Yum-chan, wake up." the voice from before was clearer now. It was a woman's voice.  
  
Her eyelids rose slowly, revealing her dazed cerulean blue eyes that held the look of curls of waves in the ocean. She noticed a lock of blond hair escape from her sight.  
  
She raised her hand from the layers of blankets and clutched her pillow to help her get up.   
  
The woman who awakened her was at the curtains, unraveling the pastel blue drapes away to allow light to enter.   
  
Her golden-blond hair was in a long braid that draped over her shoulder, just resting there peacefully. Her face was bare from make-up, but not of expression.  
  
Her expression was full of warmth, hope, and cheerfulness.   
  
She smiled at her daughter. "Morning, lovey. I'm glad you're awake. If you woke up any later, you'd be terribly late for your first day of school."   
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Dai-chan! Hurry up!"   
  
"Haiii!!!"   
  
Pursing her lips, her thoughts were filled with the earlier dream her subconscious had conjured up. Had it been a manifestation of her dreams?   
  
"Okaa-san?" Daisuke waved a hand in front of Emiko's face.   
  
Emiko blinked and shook her head, her thoughts scurried away.  
  
"Ah. Gomen."  
  
"Kaa-san. I worry about you sometimes."  
  
Emiko laughed slightly and smiled, then frowned.  
  
"Mm..Dai-chan. This is no good."   
  
She remarked at the two loose buttons on his shirt and buttoned one of them.  
  
"Ah. That's right. Why are you such in a rush this morning?"  
  
"Because he's being a good boy. Being a good gentleman."  
  
"Jii-san!"  
  
"Oh? How so, Tou-san?" Emiko turned her head to the couch.  
  
"He's escorting Riku-chan to school."   
  
Emiko squealed and looked to her son with adoring eyes.  
  
Daisuke turned red with embarrassment and looked down to tie his shoes.   
  
"I'm not escorting her! Just...walking...with..her..." Daisuke furiously tried to unbutton his button again. He succeeded. He looked up, his face still slightly red.  
  
"Mou!! I'm leaving!" Daisuke rushed out of the house.  
  
"Sweet youth...." Daiki said before going back to his morning tea.   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Yumi brushed her long and blond hair for the third time. She gently placed the brush on her vanity.   
  
Raising her head to the mirror, she took a glance of herself.   
  
She considered herself pretty, as many would say, but not gorgeous. Her eyes were a gleaming and beautiful blue. Her hair, simplistic yet uncommonly silky. It was set in a common ponytail with a red ribbon.   
  
Her cheeks were pale this morning, but would later be expected to be in many different kinds of red hues. It would happen at school because of either embarrassment or nervousness.   
  
Her curved lips were put on a light layer of chapstick to keep it from the possible harsh winds outside. Her small nose was inherited by her father. In summary, she was like a minature version of her dear mother.   
  
Once taking a few last glances of herself, she flattened the ends of her skirt as she stood up from the chair. She took her bag and walked downstairs.   
  
"Mama? I'm about to leave."  
  
Her mother smiled and kissed her daughter on the cheek, "Of course. Do tell the girls I say hello."  
  
Yumi nodded, slipped into her shoes and walked out.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Risaa! Hurry up! I have to meet Niwa-kun at the fountains!"  
  
Riku paused, impatiently tapping her foot at the door. She kept looking at her wristwatch.  
  
"OR, I'll leave you!"  
  
Riku could hear her sister's squeal of horror and her descending from the stairs as quickly as she could.  
  
"Waiiittt!!" Risa said midway.  
  
Riku smirked as Risa ran out, her face flushed.   
  
"How cruel, Riku!" Risa had said, after catching her breath.  
  
"I say it's pretty reasonable." Riku then walked forward to the train station with Risa following after her.  
  
Halfway, Risa was annoyed by the silence between them. She needed to talk. Desperately.   
  
'Mmm....this is too quiet of a morning!' She bit her lip gently, trying to ignore the urge to shout.   
  
'A lady never shouts out randomly and is always calm.' She reminded herself.  
  
Forgetting her lady-like manners, Risa exclaimed, "RI-KU!!"  
  
Riku jumped and after calming her heart she asked, "What?"   
  
Risa had a big smile; she had planned a question that would somehow serve as revenge.   
  
The words rolled off the tip of her tongue, "Ri-ku, have you had your kiss with Niwa-kun?"   
  
Riku stopped her feet from moving forward, obviously stunned. She hadn't noticed the mischievous grin on Risa's face.   
  
She tried to calm her nerves, somehow hoping her face wasn't turning red. How could she possibly respond? "Risa, wh-"   
  
"Riku! Hurry! We'll miss the train!" cried the muffled voice of Risa.   
  
Riku shook her head and blinked a few times. She looked up to see a speck of Risa, waving her hands to send out a signal where she was. Riku's dazed face scrunched up in anger once realizing Risa's intentions of the earlier question.  
  
"RISAAAA!!!!!!!"   
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Yumi passed the open gate of the school. She lowered her head to look at her watch. "7:50..." She slipped the watch back into the backpack and took the steps forward to the school.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
**A/N:** Har-har. First chapter finished. It was a rather short chapter, but I'll try to make it muchos more longer the next chapter.  
  
I hope I did my grammar and spelling correctly. If it's not, do comment/flame on that on a reasonable level.

**Muchos Love,**

AMI-BAKA-CHAN

**NEXT:**  
_Chapter II: Return Of The Past I - Hayashi Yumi_


	2. Return To The Past I: Hayashi Yumi

**A/N:** Whee. Quick return. I'll be using anime reference in the first "scene". It's Episode 02 where Risa runs off to go see Dark with the aid of Daisuke.   
  
**Notice:**  
  
**1. **Attemptions of Riku/Dai Moments.   
  
**2.** Very...Long...Morning. VERY. But sweet.

**3.** School times are not quite organized.  
----------------------------------  
**RELATION & DESTRUCTION  
CHAPTER II: RETURN OF THE PAST I - HAYASHI YUMI  
  
BY AMI-CHAN**  
----------------------------------  
  
_"Hai. We have arrived at Grande Station. Please be careful wh......."_  
  
The woman's voice was slowly drowned out by the loud bellows of Riku.  
  
"Mou, Risa! You're so vengeful," Riku scolded as she helped the younger sister off the train, "And all I did was threaten to leave you alone at the house for a while. You said you could take care of yourself. You said that on that one night where you ran off to see Dark-baka."   
  
Riku had failed to realize that she was presently helping Risa even as she was speaking of being independent.   
  
Risa pouted, "But that was Dark-san. He's different."   
  
Riku turned her head to the left and scoffed. "I never did manage to understand why you're so infatuated with him."   
  
"And I have yet to hear your reasons why you dislike Dark-san!"   
  
"Dark?" A fairly deep voice intervened the conversation.  
  
The twins turned their heads back to see who wanted to be involved in the argument. Their faces were instantly rid of negativity.   
  
"Niwa-kun!" They both said in unison.   
  
Daisuke blinked, "Er....Nani?"   
  
"Nothing." Risa looked to Riku and giggled.   
  
Riku asked, "Nani?"  
  
The younger sister shook her head and pretended she was giggling over nothing. "Nothing, Ri-ku-san!"  
  
With that, Risa grabbed Riku's hand and took Daisuke's hand.   
  
"Harada-san!" Daisuke flinched at Risa's sudden touch.  
  
Risa stepped back and smiled at her small accomplishment. Daisuke's hand was clasped around Riku's slender hand.  
  
"Call me Aphrodite, Venus. Anything! I'm a matchmaker of love!" Risa then ran off with her bag, with a huge smile. She was indefinitely happy for her sister.  
  
The couple stared as the speck of red and pink shrank in the distance.   
  
Daisuke then realized the warmness against his palm. He looked down and became conscious that his hand was still intertwined with Riku's hand.   
  
"Ah!" He swiftly released his hand away from hers.   
  
Riku jerked her hand away at the same time, her face flushed and inflamed with embarrassment. She turned her head away, hoping to hide away her blushing cheeks.  
  
She jumped when she felt a familiar warmness against her hand. She looked down to see the hands clinging to one each other again.   
  
The two hands were clearly and easily to be distinguished.  
  
Riku's nails were nicely polished and filed, thanks to Risa. There was a glaze from the clear-colored nail-polish Risa had put on to add a more of an attractive feel to the nails. Her nails weren't too long, nor too short.  
  
Daisuke's hand was a bit more firm and had a darker hue of skin. His nails were rather short, but if any longer it'd be a bit odd. Amazingly, they were clean of any dirty dirt and nicely filed. Emiko took such good care of him.  
  
"Ni-Niwa-kun...."   
  
Daisuke gave a weak smile. His cheeks were obviously red.   
  
'While I like the peaceness of my mind without Dark interrupting...Where...is...he...'  
  
Daisuke felt abnormally dizzy, but shook it off.  
  
"I think...we....should get going now...Riku-san.., ne?"   
  
Riku's cheeks grew a deeper red. "Ha-hai....."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"There's no one here... Why did I have to go early with Riku...?" whined the lonesome Risa.   
  
She clutched her bag, hoping to find some comfort. Unfortunately, the comfort did not rise and the lonely feeling increased.   
  
Risa walked around campus and looked for other students. She paused to tuck in a few strands of hair behind her ear. It was becoming annoying.   
  
"It's so earlllyy!! There has to be SOMEONE here."  
  
As if on cue, she noticed someone sitting on one of the wooden benches that was placed all around the school.   
  
She walked closer to the bench, hoping to get into a easy conversation to pass the time. She didn't mind if it was just a random stranger. She could make friends easily.  
  
She had gotten close enough to recognize who the person was.   
  
"Hiwatari-kun?"  
  
Satoshi looked up from his book. "Harada."  
  
"Hiwatari-kun, why are you here? Not saying I have trouble with it, but..."  
  
Satoshi answered, "I'm always early..."   
  
Risa thought for a moment and it seemed reasonable that he'd be this early. She welcomed herself to his bench and sat next to him, only a few inches away. She set her bag at the end of the bench.   
  
Satoshi's terrifyingly bitter and wintry azure blue eyes found their way back to the text of the book.  
  
Risa wanted someone to talk to, but Satoshi? Satoshi was not one that could just communicate easily.   
  
"Aren't you lonely in the morning? No one's here."   
  
Satoshi didn't seem to be the least peeved from being interrupted by his book. It didn't matter to him, it was his third time reading "Wuthering Heights". He kept his head down and his eyes fixated on the book.   
  
Satoshi simply replied, "It doesn't serve as such a big dilemma to me. Loneliness is not relevant."   
  
"Saehara-kun says you live alone... Is that why?"  
  
"Yes....and no."   
  
"Mmm...."  
  
The stilness of noise came back.   
  
"Don't you have par-" Risa started but was harshly interrupted by Satoshi.  
  
"How do you intend to use this information, Harada?"   
  
"Nani? I...," Risa blinked and frowned, ".....I don't mean to seem so questionable and nosy in your personal life.... I just...I just wanted to know about you. I'm sorry." Risa looked down on the ground, hurt.   
  
Satoshi strangely felt regret for his harsh tone.  
  
"I'm adopted."  
  
Risa looked up to see Satoshi still reading.   
  
"Ado-pted? Then..," She sat up straight, feeling at ease, "Then your adoptive parents..?"  
  
Satoshi corrected her, "Parent. My adoptive father. He doesn't spend much time with me, much less care. Makes no significance to me."   
  
Satoshi lifted the page up when he was suddenly stopped by a warm hand.  
  
Risa smiled, looking at Satoshi.   
  
"Ne...Hiwatari-kun. You don't have to pretend, you know. Surely, it has some impact on you?"   
  
"....No." Satoshi responded coldly and truefully.  
  
Risa continued to hold a sympathetic smile.   
  
"Um....Excuse me....Sorry..." a girl's voice interrupted the moment.   
  
Risa looked up and her auburn eyes froze. "Yu..Yumi?!?"   
  
Yumi smiled, "Risa! Oh my god. It's been years."   
  
"Hai.. Oh, Yum-chan!! I've missed you!!" Risa let loose the weak grip she had on Satoshi's hand and got up to engulf Yumi in a loving hug.  
  
Yumi hugged Risa as well. "I'm so glad you're here, Risa-chan!"  
  
Satoshi closed his book and got up. He abandoned the reunion quietly.   
  
Risa had noticed Satoshi left however and watched him as he left.   
  
"Hiwatari-kun..." she whispered softly in a sad tone.  
  
"Nani, Risa-chan?" Yumi let go of her grasp on Risa.  
  
Risa shook her head and smiled, "Nothing. I'm so happy, Yum-chan! Ne, do you need any help with your schedule?"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The pen moved elegantly as black ink formed a signature on the paper.  
  
The mother of Yumi whispered her own name, "Hayashi Narumi," as she endorsed the paper with the words.  
  
The peace was interrupted by the vanilla-colored handset phone in the living room. Narumi dropped her pen on the table in surprise. It rolled off the table slowly and made a loud noise as it fell down to the white tiled floors.  
  
She ran in the living room, quickly grabbed the phone and pressed phone after it's second ring.   
  
Narumi breathlessly answered, "Hai...Hayashi residence...."   
  
"Hello. Is this Naru?" A masculine and deep voice came from the other end.   
  
She quickly recognized the voice and kept quiet, keeping her thoughts with her.   
  
'Impossible. It can't be him.'   
  
"I'm taking that as this is Naru herself."   
  
Narumi sharply answered, "Yes. What do you want, Charles-san?"  
  
"How is my precious Yumi doing? Well, I presume."  
  
"She's doing fine, Charles-san. And she is not yours." Narumi stated.  
  
"Nor yours. Remember. Custody."  
  
"I'd like you also to remember what happened on her fourteenth birthday. I have waited fourteen years for this. Fourteen! I've perfected how to deal with _it_, as my mother did with me. Me, Charles-san. _Only_ me." Narumi's temper was increasing every minute passed.  
  
"That's up to the lawyers, love."  
  
Narumi laughed, "How is England by the way? Lovely as always? Hope you haven't tainted it as you had done with our marriage."   
  
"We are still married. It's not corrupted just yet."  
  
"Oh shush. Soon we won't be married. Be happy, Charles-san. I am. I signed the other half of the divorce documents to officially call the marriage a failure. It's done once I send it. With that, I leave you. Good day, Charles-san."   
  
She slammed the phone down into the phone slot. She clenched her hands into a fist, then released them.  
  
She walked into the kitchen to empty out the trash compacter.   
  
"Yum-chan eats too many snacks." She muttered. The two had just moved in the house of the neighborhood. Yet, Yumi had eaten so many snacks that she had already filled up the trash compactor. It was a wonder how the child could be still so thin.   
  
Narumi continued to mutter as she carried the trash bag to the door. "The nerve of that despicable man. Calling about Yum-chan. Custody! Saying that the marriage had hope! Hah!"   
  
She opened the door.  
  
Her leafy green eyes widened at the tall man in front of her.   
  
The man casually greeted her with a compliment. "Why, Naru. You look absolutely beautiful as always."   
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
**A/N:** . I tend to be bias against with Charles, don't I? Heh.   
  
Sorry, I intended to have school start in this chapter, unfortunately it turned out my little "moments" were a bit longer than I wanted. Next chapter, I promise. Really! If not, you all will have a chance to throw me off a cliff where I will be killed by a sharp pole.   
  
Mmm..Grammar and Spelling mistakes. Sorry. I was in a hurry to post this since my sister had to use the computer for her essay. Gomen.   
  
**Muchos Love,**

AMI-BAKA-CHAN

**NEXT:**  
_Chapter III: By Blood Or Name - Family_


	3. By Blood Or Name: Family

**A/N:** Chapter three! Whee! Amie-chan has agreed to co-write Relation & Destruction with me. :D  
  
**Notice:**  
  
**1.** x.x Unfortunately, we know rather little of the Japanese School Subjects System... In this matter, we'll have to magically insert a subject called "Biology". - For the sake of the fic!  
  
**2.** Cussing...Which shouldn't be such a problem.  
  
----------------------------------  
**RELATION & DESTRUCTION  
CHAPTER III: BY BLOOD OR NAME - FAMILY  
  
BY: AMI-CHAN & AMIE-CHAN**  
----------------------------------  
  
"Really, Yum-chan. I've missed you."  
  
Yumi and Risa walked through the full halls of the school arm in arm. Students walked in and out of their homeroom classes to talk to their other companions.  
  
Yumi nodded and looked back to schedule with confusion.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. You can walk with Riku and me. We have the same classes. Of course, except math." Risa and Yumi shivered. They both despised the horrendous school subject that was known as mathematics.  
  
Yumi tilted her head, her ponytail following. "Riku? Where is she?"  
  
"Hm? Riku....about that," Risa giggled, "She has a boyfriend. Niwa-kun. Niwa Daisuke to be more into detail."  
  
"Ni-wa.....?"  
  
Risa nodded, "He's in our class too. Riku is walking with Niwa-kun as we speak. Seems I'll never be able to "win" against her," Risa had muttered the last part to herself, "Anyway, this i-"  
  
"RISA!"  
  
"Ritsuko-chan!" Risa shrieked.  
  
"Gomen, Risa-chan! But, I just had to tell you. Dark-san sent out a notice today. TODAY!" Ritsuko sighed dreamily into her seat.  
  
"Dark?" Yumi curiously asked. Curiosity had been claiming her all morning.  
  
Risa unlinked her arm from Yumi and proudly announced, "Dark-san. The legendary phantom thief!"  
  
"Again, Risa?" Riku walked in the classroom with Daisuke walking behind her, "Really, you-" Her grip on her beige bag loosened.  
  
"Y-Y...Yu..." Riku stuttered, her russet-red eyes stared in dismay.  
  
Yumi waved her hand at Riku. "Ohayou, Riku-chan."  
  
"You. You. YOU GREW OUT YOUR HAIR!"  
  
"Nani? That's all? Ataku, Riku. I was expecting more of, "YUM-CHAN!!"," Yumi lowered her bottom lip, making a frown.  
  
"Gomen!" Riku hopped over her bag to hug Yumi. Yumi welcomed her second hug of the morning.  
  
_'Yawn. Daisuke?'_ Dark stretched in the black abyss of Daisuke's mind.  
  
_'Dark? You're awake.'_ Daisuke responded.  
  
_'That I am, Daisuke.'_ Another yawn came from the mouth of Dark.  
  
_'You slept in. What happened?'_  
  
_'Eh? Mmm....'_ Dark grinned. _'Ah, Daisuke. I dreamt well, is all.'_  
  
Daisuke twitched, partially knowing what Dark had meant. Moreover, if there was more to it - he wouldn't want to know the details.  
  
Dark chuckled at his host's purity and innocence. _'Ah. The dream was nothing more than a date with a beautiful woman. But....an odd hair-color she had, sea-green. Hated to end it soon. An interesting and good dream than normally.'_  
  
_'Do you usually not? I mean dream well.'_  
  
Dark's smirk disappeared and became silent.  
  
_'Go-Gomen, Dark..'_ Daisuke quickly apologized for his behavior.  
  
_'Iie.. I'll say this. I dread dreams. Dreams show me my memories. And let me tell you.....they are memories that I regret.'_  
  
"Ni-wa-kun! Niwa-kun! Snap out of it!" Risa's voice brought Daisuke back to reality.  
  
"Na-nani?" Daisuke rubbed his eyes and blinked them. Yumi was standing in front of him, styling a happy smile.  
  
"Finally, Niwa-kun," Riku pointed to Yumi, "Niwa-kun. Hayashi Yumi. She's been our friend since we've been born.  
  
Risa finished the introduction, "She left the district for a while and now she's back!"  
  
Daisuke nodded, "Ohayou, Hayashi-san."  
  
"Niwa Daisuke, ne?" Yumi looked at him.  
  
"H-Hai..." Daisuke responded, nervous with the heavy look Yumi gave him.  
  
Yumi let her lips give a small smile, "Ohayou."  
  
Riku realized something, "Wait. How'd you know his name?"  
  
Yumi turned around and pondered for a moment. Her memory was terrible. "Ah! Risa-chan told me. Boyfriend, ne?"  
  
Riku and Daisuke reddened.  
  
Daisuke wanted to hide and heard Dark laugh. _'Amusing. She's considerably cute.'_  
  
_'Oh dear kami. Please. Please... don't hit on Riku-san's friend.'_  
  
Dark beamed. _'Oh, why not Daisuke? She's cute. She's a female. My idealistic girl.'_  
  
_'Anyone who's appealing and is a girl is your idealistic girl.'_ Daisuke glared.  
  
_'Exactly.'_  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Naru closed her eyes and began to shut the door. However, the man was fast and held the door firmly open.  
  
"How rude, Naru. Love, what's wrong?" He put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed them. "Tense?"  
  
Naru jerked away and threw the trash bag at him. He lost his balance for a moment but he regained control of his feet. He placed the trash-bag down on the ground and brushed away little pieces of lettuce off his jet-black jacket.  
  
She glared at him, "Charles-san. I suggest you leave, before I'm forced to call the police."  
  
"Ah, but if I say I'm your hu-"  
  
"You aren't. Now leave." She firmly stood her ground.  
  
Charles pretended to look hurt, "Can't I see my Yum-chan?"  
  
"No. She's at school. Leave."  
  
"School, then? Does she have her bentou? Ah, that's a boxed lunch in Japanese Culture, correct? If she doesn't, I can-"  
  
Naru walked to the phone, resting her hand on it.  
  
"Charles-san. I now understand you've become rather stupid in the brain. But, I would expect you to know at least what the word 'leave' means. Shall I define it for you?"  
  
"You always were stubborn. But that's my reason why I love you."  
  
Naru laughed and narrowed her eyes, turning it into a more hateful glare. "'I love you' is 8 letters long, then again, so is bullshit."  
  
Charles shook his head and sighed. He brushed his dark brown hair back with his hand.  
  
"I'll be back. I hope this turns as romantic as I see it." Charles produced a rose from his jacket and gently placed it down on the nearby white couch. He bowed and left.  
  
"Not the least bit romantic." Naru lifted her hand from the phone and walked to the door.  
  
She kicked the door closed, making it slam loudly. "Bastard."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Please take your seats, everyone."  
  
The students of the classroom scattered away from their friends and promptly placed their butts on their seats.  
  
"As you all have probably noticed, there is a new student attending this school." The teacher looked to Yumi who was glancing outside the window thoughtfully. She cleared her throat for Yumi's attention.  
  
Looking away from the window, Yumi noticed the whole class was looking at her. "Ah...Gomen," Yumi quickly got up and introduced herself, "Hayashi Yumi." She then lowered herself back to her chair.  
  
"Arigatou, Yumi-chan." The teacher turned to the board and picked up a white chalk. In cursive, she wrote the words "Family Tree". She turned to the class and introduced the beginnings of their project.  
  
"For Biology Class, I'd like everyone to do a certain project for me," She walked a few inches away from the board, " In this project, you will have to make your own family tree of...well..your family. You'll have time to do in it class, but like always...I expect you all to work at home as well. This will be worth 200 points, which will be half of your very grade. I'd like it if you colored it nicely and printed each name clearly. Include yourself as well. Any questions?"  
  
No hands rose to inquire the project.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Lunchtime!!" Takeshi grinned and rummaged through his desk. He ran to the window and sat on Yumi's seat and looked down. He revealed his camera from his huge hands and a dozen of flashes came from the camera. "That's right....pose...uh huh....."  
  
"Takeshi? What the hell are you doing?" Daisuke watched as his friend maneuvered the camera in all sort of odd ways.  
  
Takeshi turned around, still with the idiotic grin. "You know that girl that's with the Harada Twins?"  
  
Daisuke blinked, "Hayashi-san?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah...anyway. She's kawaii, ne? Ne?!?!" Takeshi turned back to the window and continued to take pictures.  
  
Daisuke slightly twitched and rolled his eyes and went back to his home-made bentou.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Riku looked up the third floor of the school, observantly.  
  
Yumi blinked, "Riku-chan? What's wrong?"  
  
Riku dropped her head and looked back to her empty bentou. "I feel like someone's watching us. I don't know."  
  
Risa giggled, "Riku, you worry way too much. It's not like someone's stalking us and is going to ki-"  
  
Risa's eyes widened and quickly clanged to Yumi's arm.  
  
Yumi turned her head to Risa, "Nani?"  
  
"Yo-you..you don't think there's someone that's going to kidnap us?"  
  
Yumi and Riku sweat dropped.  
  
Riku took the role of comforting Risa, "Risa-chan, no one is going to kidnap us. Okay?"  
  
Risa whimpered and slowly released the grasp she had on Yumi's arm.  
  
The bush nearby them rustled and crunched. Risa whimpered once again and grabbed Yumi's arm.  
  
"I-tai..." Yumi mumbled in pain.  
  
Suddenly, a strange white puff attacked Risa.  
  
Risa screamed in horror and ran away, throwing her bentou all over the cemented ground. "WHYYY, MEEE?!?!?!"  
  
"Risa!" Riku yelled after her. She sighed and placed her bentou on the side of the bench. She got up to run after her terrified sister, but was stopped by a small purr.  
  
"Yuki-chan! Bad, koneko!"  
  
"Yuki?" Riku looked down to see Yumi stroking the fleece of a white furred kitty.  
  
"Gomen, Riku-chan. Oh, look at you Yuki," Yumi sighed heavily, "Mama will be so mad with you. You're all dirty!"  
  
Yumi opened her bag and slipped Yuki in it. "You stay there."  
  
She stood up, "I'm so sorry, Riku."  
  
Riku gently nibbled on her lip, "It's alright....thing is...Risa gets scared really easily....and....."  
  
"She needs her lovely onee-chan, Riku-chan...ne? I'll help you. This is my fault."  
  
"Arigatou. But you know....that is the most athletic I have ever seen of her."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Risa breathed heavily as she continued to run farther and farther from that certain bench. In fact, she was going so far, she was at the fourth floor.  
  
Her sense of balance and movement of her feet had weakened at each floor she ran through.  
  
She searched for a random room to rest in for a while. She was in desperate need for rest.  
  
'Mou...why do I have to be so paranoid...?' She asked herself.  
  
Her limp hand clasped around a cold doorknob. She turned it slowly and used her last ounce of strength to push the heavy door open.  
  
Then, she heard her name called out by a vague, yet familar voice.  
  
"...Harada?" Satoshi called her name in a questioning tone for the third time.  
  
"Hi...wa...tari..-k...u..." Risa completely blacked out.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
**A/N:** Whee! We're happy. Are you happy? . Not the best chapter. Expect more ragged writing in the future.._sigh_  
  
**Koneko - Kitten**  
  
**Muchos Love,**  
  
A M I - B A K A - C H A N  
  
A M I E - C H A N  
  
**N E X T :**  
  
_Chapter IV: Missing_


	4. Missing

**A/N:**   
  
**Ami:** Whee! We're back and we are still awaiting reviews for RAD.  
  
**Amie:** I'm involving my style of writing in this chapter!  
  
**Ami:** Therefore, I get to sit back and relax! _sits back and...relaxes_  
  
**Amie:** HEY! I'M NOT WRITING THIS WHOLE CHAPTER BY MYSELF! GET UP, BISH!  
  
**Ami:** _very still_  
  
**Amie:** _pokes eye_  
  
**Ami:** _doesn't flinch_  
  
**Amie:** _blinks .......  
_  
**Notice:**  
  
**1.** Plot...slow...  
  
----------------------------------  
**RELATION & DESTRUCTION  
CHAPTER IV: MISSING**

**BY: AMI-CHAN & AMIE-CHAN**  
----------------------------------  
  
Risa slowly regained consciousness. 'Where am I..?' were her first thoughts as she shook her head to clear it.   
  
"Ah, I see that you are finally awaking, Harada." Satoshi's voice startled her back into the present.   
  
Risa suddenly realized that she was lying on something soft, which she presumed to be a couch.   
  
She could feel the dampness of a washcloth on her forehead.   
  
She slowly opened her eyes to the bright lights of the art room, trying to get them to focus.   
  
Risa must have had a questioning look on her face as she looked around, because Satoshi suddenly spoke again.   
  
"You fainted after you came in here. You seemed out of breath, so I assumed that you had been running. I took it upon myself to see that you were properly taken care of."   
  
Risa's coffee eyes widened in realization as she started to remember these events.   
  
"Here, drink this." She could only nod and whisper out an "Arigatou," as she took the cup. The icy cool water refreshed her as she began to take in everything and think more clearly.   
  
The only thing that could be heard in the still room was her sipping the drink as Satoshi's steel blue eyes penetrated through her.   
  
When she was done, he wordlessly accepted the empty cup and proceeded to throw it into the trash can.   
  
-------------------  
  
"Ex....cuse....usss!" Riku effortlessly tried to squeeze through the seniors and the juniors of the school. The masses of students failed to hear her and rejected her polite request.   
  
Riku growled. She was getting tired of all the ridiculously huge crowds that she had to ask every time.   
  
"MOVE. NOW!" She roared loudly, losing all her patience at once.   
  
The talking abruptly stopped and all turned to the petite female in the center of the halls.   
  
Yumi came up from the stairs and rushed to Riku's side. She nervously smiled, knowing what had recently happened and what her friend had done to cause it.   
  
'Riku.....' Yumi thought. Her hand reached in her bag to comfort the scared kitty. Yuki purred and he held only a little emotion of fear.   
  
The people of the school made way for Riku and Yumi, but not as a gesture of kindness.   
  
As the two girls walked through the clearway, they were eyed and whispered about. They slowly overcame their nervousness and had memory of what they truly had set to do for the remaining minutes of lunch. They rushed to the stairs to the next floor.  
  
"Wait. Riku," Yumi heaved in slowly as she walked up the steps. She looked to see Riku already stomping away to the next cluster of chatty females all adorned in cherry-red. Riku's mouth was set to yell once again.  
  
"Ri-ku!" Yumi said with much more of a harsher tone. Riku stopped her quick legs and turned around. She was two feet away from the girls ahead.   
  
Yumi sighed, 'At least that got her attention.'   
  
She grabbed the ends of her ribbon and pulled on them. Her ponytail slightly drooped. She untied the black hair tie. Her style unraveled from its high stature and became clamps of messy and wavy hair. Loose strands of hair stuck to her sweaty neck. Her long nails scratched her neckline.  
  
"Yum-chan! We have no time for this!"  
  
"I understand...," Yumi coughed, "But there's only so much running I can do. Maybe she's in the classroom. It would be only reasonable for Risa-chan."   
  
"Maybe.....But that doesn't mean we sh-"   
  
"Riku-san?" Daisuke's questioning tone was heard from behind Yumi.  
  
"Niwa-kun?" Riku tilted her body to see Daisuke.   
  
Daisuke walked a few steps ahead of Yumi. "Nani? I heard you yell..... from the first floor...."   
  
Riku and Yumi sweat dropped.   
  
Hands attempted to wrap Yumi in a warm hug, but Yumi was far too fast to allow such an affectionate action. She swiftly moved away.  
  
Takeshi dropped to the floor, promptly landing on his stomach.   
  
Yumi blinked and stepped a few inches from him. "Ano....exactly what were you doing, Hentai-baka-san?" She dropped her head to eye the strange boy.   
  
Her eyebrow rose in suspicion.  
  
Takeshi recuperated and stood up and grinned frighteningly at Yumi. Yumi's left eye twitched.   
  
Takeshi introduced himself in a rather important manner, "Saehara Takeshi. So...wanna' go out for some anmitsu after school?"  
  
Yumi answered with no thought, "Iie."  
  
Takeshi practically became stone. He continued to be motionless as the seconds passed by. Daisuke poked his frozen friend, "Takeshi. Wake up."  
  
Riku picked up her feet, "Yum-chan! Come on, we have to find Risa!"  
  
"Harada-san?" Daisuke turned his head away from Takeshi.   
  
Yumi bit her lip and answered, "Hai. We can't seem to find her."  
  
"Sensei sent us to find Hiwatari-kun. We can't find him." Daisuke added, thinking that it was needed for the conversation.  
  
Yumi joined into the conversation, "Do you think...they're together? Maybe they're trapped in a room?"  
  
"Takeshi and I were on our way up to the Art Room. I tho-....I mean WE thought he'd be in there." Daisuke laughed nervously.  
  
Riku didn't notice, but quickly took action. "Then, let's go. Risa needs me and only me. I can only take care of her. It's a solemn promise I've made to myself. I'm keeping it."   
  
------------------------------------  
  
After what seemed like hours, the younger Harada twin mustered up the courage to speak. Her first words came out in a whisper. As Satoshi focused his eyes on her again, she cleared her throat and made another attempt at speaking.  
  
"Ano..Hiwatari-san.." She paused to brush her long hair, brown with a tint of red to it, out of her eyes. She moistened her lips with her tongue before she continued.  
  
"Why were you here in the art room anywa-" She stopped and looked as Satoshi took off his glasses to clean them.   
  
She had never realized how amazingly cute Satoshi could look without his glasses on!   
  
Before she could rationally think about what she was doing (A/N: Amie: Wait a minute, this is Risa, does she ever think before she acts, or speaks for that matter? [This is in reference to the anime, not the manga.]), she put a hand on his own to stop him from putting on his glasses. Satoshi's hand lowered with the weight of Risa's on it.   
  
"No.." she whispered.   
  
"Don't put your glasses on..you look cute without them."   
  
He blinked and stared at her. Risa stared back. Suddenly, one little word brought her back into reality.   
  
"Nani..?"   
  
Risa realized then what exactly she had said. It felt like her cheeks were on fire, she was blushing so fiercely.  
  
"Gomen nasai! Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen.." She continued to apologize, mentally hitting herself.   
  
'What are you thinking, Risa?!?! THIS IS SATOSHI!!! HE PROBABLY THINKS YOU'RE AN IDIOT NOW!'   
  
She paused to look up, and was astonished to find Satoshi smiling.   
  
'Wait a minute. Smiling??!?! Hiwatari-kun just doesn't go around and smile!!!!'   
  
Had she, in some weird, obscene way..made him smile?   
  
She blinked, and suddenly it was gone as fast as it had come. There was nothing to hint that he had been smiling.   
  
'Did I imagine it..?' she wondered. She came to the conclusion that she must have. Even though it was a small one..it was Satoshi.   
  
Since there was silence now, Satoshi put his glasses back on and started for the door.  
  
"I'll leave the lights on for you. Turn them off when you leave. Lunch is about over and classes are going to resume."   
  
What had just happened didn't seem to faze him in the least.   
  
Risa, still a little bit short of breath from being embarrassed of her earlier actions, looked at his retreating form as he closed the door-not all the way-and continued walking, back to class she assumed.  
  
She turned her head to the ground and looked at her black shoes, swinging them back and forth. 'It wouldn't hurt to be a bit late.'   
  
"Risa!"   
  
Risa jumped and raised her head quickly to see Riku stomping towards her.   
  
"Ah...Riku!"  
  
The elder sister put her hands on her hips and sternly asked. "What happened?"   
  
"I ran and I just got really tired. That's all." Risa simply replied. After all, it was only half of the truth.  
  
Riku eyed her younger twin, withdrawing doubt out of them.  
  
Yumi walked in and leaned against the decorated wall." The important thing is we found her, ne? Riku-chan?"  
  
Riku sighed and gave up her suspicions. "I suppose."   
  
Daisuke entered the art room as well. "Where's Hiwatari-kun?"  
  
Risa quickly responded. "At class."  
  
Riku directed her eyes back to Risa.  
  
She sweat dropped, "I-I mean he might? You know? I mean, it is Hiwatari-kun......"   
  
Yumi nodded, "Lunch is going to be over soon. Let's just go back, okay?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
**A/N:**   
  
**Ami:** **Anmitsu - A popular kind of Japanese dessert.**   
  
**Amie:** _tugs at Ami_ Gimme.  
  
**Ami:** Give you what?  
  
**Amie:** Anmitsu.  
  
**Ami:** o.o.....  
  
**Amie:** _death glares_ Give me Anmistu!!  
  
**Ami:** _runs away_   
  
**Amie:** GET BACK HERE!!!  
  
**Muchos Love,**   
  
A M I - B A K A - C H A N   
  
A M I E - C H A N   
  
**N E X T :**  
  
_Chapter V: Return Of The Past II - Hikari_


	5. Yui

**A/N:**  
**Ami:** Ha. I told you we'd come back.  
**Amie:** No you didn't.  
**Ami:** Yes I did. So proclaimed in my other fic.  
**Amie:** Yeah. Sure. If you did, then you don't seem too happy about returning to it. I gave up badgering you to start Chapter 5.  
**Ami:** I was lazy and I wanted you to start it up. :D  
**Amie:** _mutters _Lazy Asian American.  
**Ami:** :D _gives cookie  
_**Amie:** _happily eats it_  
**Ami:** Anyway, reviews would be excellent. :D  
  
**Notice:**  
**1.** We're finally seeing breakthroughs of the plot! Kind've.  
**2.** We've decided on a long chapter..for us, anyway. Or maybe it just turned out that way since we knew where we wanted to end it..I think this is the longest day ever.

----------------------------------  
**RELATION & DESTRUCTION  
CHAPTER V: YUI  
  
BY: AMI-CHAN & AMIE-CHAN**  
----------------------------------  
  
"Finally! Baka-Sensei kept me in for so long..." Takeshi complained loudly as if someone would honestly listen to his foolish troubles.  
"It was only for a couple of minutes and you deserved it...and do you have to be so loud?" Sekimoto stood up from his sitting position on the steps of the school. He tugged at his own ears.  
  
"Heh." Takeshi grinned and looked around. His eyes squinted, hoping his view would be better. 'Now. Just the matter of where she is...'  
  
-------------------  
  
"Ne..Yum-chan." Risa suddenly appeared from behind of Yumi. As usual, she was smiling brightly and eagerly. Mischievously even.  
In a common response, Yumi's heel slightly lifted from the ground causing her to jump. "H-hai...?" She breathed. Risa skipped from Yumi's back to the front. She folded her arms behind her back and giggled innocently. Yumi stared at her, "Have you gone crazy already Risa-chan?"  
  
This only prompted Risa to giggle some more and shook her head. "Iie. It's just been so long since you've been in my house."  
"Now that I think about it...." Risa nodded and turned her head to the direction of her house. "It's not all that different than the last time you saw it. Just a few changes here and there. Want to come?"  
  
The great pleasure of excitement that had been there when Risa and Riku first invited her to come to their home bolted right back into Yumi. The memories and emotions flooded into her mind and her heart as she reminisced their play days in the years back then. She couldn't stop grinning at the pranks they all did on their parents and the neighboring kids.  
  
The tea parties that Risa would often hold were always amusing. Risa had made invitations the night before to pass out to Riku and Yumi, but they always went missing. They would gather around a white table and show off their colorful and silky teddies with names such as "Miyako" or "Hanako" Risa wanted everyone to be in some form of formal clothing in which she and usually Yumi were in, but Riku was always in overalls or some sort of clothing that was by far from dresses and skirts. Riku would adamantly refuse to wear the horrid small pink polka dotted dress. Risa would whine and cry to a point where Riku would finally put it on. She didn't like it, but it was for her younger sister whom she loved dearly. Or maybe it was a way to shut Risa's mouth.  
  
Then after tea parties, Riku wanted to play "Pirates and the Damsel in Distress". How they got the words "damsel" and "distress" is beyond them. They would pick parts and Risa would immediately call to be "Damsel", the beautiful and wealthy woman who heeded the aid of a strong and heroic role while she was being kidnaped by thieving pirates. Rushing over to their mother's elegant wooden jewelry box in the next room, her hands would grab a handful of sparkling gems and jewels. With much exaggeration, she'd enter the room once again with not so much of change as of pearl necklaces, enlarged ruby and sapphire rings. Riku would put her tiny hands on her hips and argue with Risa how she always was "Damsel" and how it had to be Yumi's turn. With Risa's demands and Riku trying ever so hard to reason with her, Yumi was always the one to stop the complications of the simple game. "Let's just play. Risa can be "Damsel". I don't care. I want to play."  
  
And by the end of the day, they'd all be tired by the humorous pranks, tea parties, running and so much more. They'd all wave 'bye to each other and anxiously wait for the next day of games to arrive.  
  
Yumi's smile widened. "Of course. I'd be gla- more than glad to come." "Waii! I'm so happy!" She grabbed Yumi and engulfed her in a tight hug. Yumi continued smiling and returned the loving action. She noticed something was odd. Very odd. "Where's Riku-chan?"  
  
Risa unwrapped her arms around her friend's neck and shoulders and blinked. "Ri-ku? Something about asking Sensei and the project. She told me to go ahead and ask you. She was trying really hard not to be excited about it. But I could tell."  
"I see."  
"Should we wait for her?"  
  
Yumi nodded, "I'm sure we can wait a little more.."  
  
-------------------  
  
A cell phone on the white couch vibrated. A slender hand wrapped around the phone and flipped it open. Black eyes scanned the digits of the number and she pressed "OK".

"Hello?"  
"Hello. Who is this?" A woman's voice answered.  
The woman gripped the phone hard and her body stiffened. She was silent.  
The woman on the line smirked, " Don't worry. I'm not one of his whores or ex-girlfriends. But you must be."

The woman barked back, "What?! How dare you. Why I..." Large hands squeezed her waist and whispered in her ear.

"Ah...Ritsuko-chan.. Its strictly business. Just give me the phone, darling." Ritsuko glared at him and growled at the woman before giving him the phone. "I'll be in the bathroom.."  
  
Taking the phone, he placed it on his left ear and cooly said, "I'm glad you've called me."  
The woman on the other line snapped, "I don't intend staying on this call for long, so just answer my questions. Do you assure me of his safety?"  
"Of course, **Ojou-san(1)**."  
"How may you prove me of this?"  
"I've waited this long, have I not? If I was an impatient business man, I would surely do it myself."  
"The other one's safety as well?"  
"Do not worry."  
"But I do. I very well may accept. Do not hurt him."  
  
The call abruptly ended. He closed it and dropped it back on the couch.  
  
"Ritsuko-chan, darling."  
"Yes..?" "Lets celebrate."

"For?" Ritsuko got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel.  
  
"_Power_."  
  
-------------------  
  
Risa and Yumi walked outside the large black school doors, smoothing their skirts as they sat down on top of the steps, apparently waiting for Riku.  
"Ano.." Risa turned to look at Yumi as she spoke.  
  
"I just remembered that I've agreed to go over to your house and haven't asked Mama," Yumi realized.  
"Ne..you should call her, then," Risa replied.  
"Hai, I'll just call her on my cell phone and ask if it's all right. Excuse me for a few seconds.." Risa nodded and Yumi dug through her purse, trying to locate her cell phone.  
"Where is it.." she muttered, "Aha! There we go." She took out a small cell phone and dialed her home phone number. "Ahh!" Risa squealed as she playfully played the tiny pink and blue bells that were connected to the phone. She stopped immediately when Yumi got her mother on the other line. Unknowingly to them, they were being watched by a certain Saehara..  
  
-------------------  
  
"Kawaiiii!" Takeshi exclaimed as he took pictures of all the different ways Yumi was standing. Sekimoto just rolled his eyes.  
"You're going to scare her away.."  
"Iie! She wants me to take these pictures. Look how she's posing! With her hair curled around her finger.." Takeshi continued snapping shots. Sekimoto sighed and decided to give up. If he ended up on the floor again, that was his problem. The foolish thing was that they were standing only a few feet from them, on the other side of the steps.  
  
-------------------  
  
As Yumi was putting away her cell phone, she spoke to Risa.  
"Mama said it was all right. I also told her I'd be spending the night there..you said that was alright?"  
"Hai! This is going to be so much fun!" Yumi nodded and then suddenly stiffened. Risa noticed and asked about it.  
"Yum-chan..? What's wrong?"  
"Iie..it's nothing.." she lied. She felt as if they were being watched again..but didn't want to scare Risa this time by saying it out loud. She then noticed a flash and blinked.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Kuso! I accidentally put flash on for that last shot.." Takeshi said. Sekimoto just shook his head, resting his elbows on his knees and holding his head in his hands.  
"Just don't drag me into this.." he mumbled, for Yumi was looking straight at them. He tried to shrink from her gaze, but she was eyeing Takeshi, not him.  
  
-------------------  
  
Yumi stood up, and Risa did too, for she had seen the flash as well. She and Yumi strolled over to where Takeshi and Sekimoto were standing. Well, Takeshi was standing, Sekimoto was sitting on the wall of the stairs.  
  
"Saehara, was it?" Yumi inquired as they reached them. Takeshi just nodded dumbly, happy she had remembered his name. Unfortunately for Takeshi, Riku had seen him take the picture just as she was coming out of the building. She stomped over to them and moved to defend her beloved friend. Riku pointed to his camera.  
  
"And what were you doing with that?" Riku asked.  
"A-ano..eto.." Takeshi stammered. She nodded.  
"That's what I thought." She then reached for his camera and took the film out of it, which she stuck in her backpack as she handed the camera back to him. Takeshi just stared, dumbfounded. "Don't let me ever finding you taking pictures of my friends again, Saehara-baka." She continued lecturing at him as Yumi and Risa giggled at Takeshi, practically cowering.  
  
Satoshi stepped out of the school and walked past the ruckus-making group as he walked down the stairs. Stopping at the third step, Satoshi took off his round glasses and used his shirt to clean a smudge here and there.  
  
"Ja ne!! I'll call you." A girl waved and smiled at her friends as she walked down the steps. She wasn't looking where she was walking and almost slipped. Fortunately, Satoshi caught her just in time. The teenager blushed, knowing very well who she had just been saved by. "Ar-Arigatou....Satoshi-sama.." Securing her bag over her shoulder, she continued walking down.  
  
Risa looked over her shoulder to see Satoshi putting his glasses back on. She recalled what happened at lunch. Her cheeks reddened. "Risa..?" Risa turned her head quickly, her face still red. Yumi and Riku looked at her.  
"Nani?!" She asked as if she had done something terrible and sinful. "Risa? Are you okay?" Risa nodded, "I'm just a bit hot," She rubbed her warm cheeks, ".. Lets just go. Ne?" She turned to go ahead.  
  
"Does that mean your Kaa-san said yes?" Riku asked, as they followed Risa's giddy actions.  
Yumi nodded, "Mama said she had no problem with it....What were you doing that took so long?"  
"Just something with the sensei. Questions about the project like we could do more details with the tree and..."  
  
Takeshi and Sekimoto watched as the girls left. Takeshi suddenly shouted, "Sugoi! Yumi-chann...." He closed his eyes, hoping to keep the sight of Yumi's figure cemented in his mind.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Minna-san! I'm hoome!"  
"Daii-chan!! Oh, thank goodness you're home. We're in the living room, sweetie."  
  
Daisuke slipped out of his shoes and yawned loudly as he walked through the small halls.  
He inquired his mother's tone but it was unintelligible to her.  
  
"What was that, Daii-chan? I couldn't hear you."  
"Emiko!" A thump of hundreds of heavy books falling from a tall and wooden bookshelf came from the living room as well as a beautifully carved vase. Even then, the pieces of the pottery looked gorgeous.  
  
Daisuke ran in and opened the door to the living room not expecting much. He was horrified when finding his mother and some random man holding each other rather devotedly.  
  
Daisuke made a quick assumption, "Kaa-san!"  
Kosuke loosened his grip on his wife, "Are you hurt, Emiko?"  
"Iie." Emiko smiled.

It was till a few seconds later when he recognized the atmosphere that his mother and his father often held when holding each other like that.

Dark laughed as he recognized his host's embarrasment. _'What did you think, Daisuke?'_

_'...That Kaa-san was cheating on Tou-san..' _

Daisuke's head was once again filled with the uproar of laughter.  
  
"His hair..." In dismay, Daisuke stared at his father's ebony black hair that slightly drooped every second that passed.  
She began to explain to him as if he was still a toddler, still learning life's precious lessons. "Hai, hai. Daii-chan. Tou-san looks the same but his hair is a bit flat.." "Towa-chan and Uizu won't stay still for a short bath and we've been running after them for the past 10 minutes. Just recently, Uizu accidentally dropped a vase and the water unfortunately dropped on Kosuke-kun's head..." Emiko kissed Kosuke's cheek as he tried desperately to fix his hair. "Oh, Kosuke-kun. Its perfectly fine."  
  
Daisuke lifted the tall and wooden bookshelf from the ground. One by one, the books in all sizes were aligned on each row. "Arigatou, Daii-chan." Emiko hugged her son, hoping to create a Mother-Son moment which usually didn't work.  
Daisuke's cheeks rose to the occasion and turned to a shade of light pink. Today was an exception.  
"Now go finish your homework early. A notice was brought out today." Daisuke sweat dropped. "I knew it..." He walked upstairs just as soon he was freed from Emiko.  
  
-------------------  
  
The three friends walked into the Harada mansion, home after a long day of school. The blond-haired female out of the three was exclaiming here and there about how she remembered the house and how it was now.  
  
"You got new sofas!" Yumi remarked as she sat in one of the stylish sofas. As she relaxed into the cushions, she noticed a familiar painting on the wall. "I always did like that painting.. Ohh, this..is..incredibly soft and comfy." Riku and Risa laughed. "Do you want something to drink, Yum-chan?" Risa asked.  
In unison Riku and Yumi gasped in shock, "Risa? Asking to do something for another? It's a miracle!" Risa pouted, "Mouu!" She stomped away to the kitchen. "I'll just get water!" "Remember to get snacks!" Riku added.  
  
Yumi opened the large front pocket of her bag and took out a box of **Pocky(©)**. "Its okay. I have Pocky." She smiled.  
Riku giggled, "Still the addict of Pocky, ne?"  
"Of course!" Yumi replied.  
  
Risa suddenly appeared in the doorway with the water.  
"Ano..what did you want for-Oh. You already have Pocky. Here's the water," she said as she handed them each a glass of water. There was a moment of silence as they chewed and drank.  
"Ne..what do you want to do?" Risa asked. Yumi and Riku stared at her again for not being so bossy, but quickly dismissed it when they saw the look she gave them.  
"Well..we still have that project to do, don't forget." Riku reminded them.  
  
"I was kind've hoping to.." Risa and Yumi mumbled together.  
"Besides Riku-chan, it's not like we can do much of that with Yumi here." Riku sighed and nodded.  
"So..what should we do?" Yumi blinked. The silence continued.  
  
"Well..I would like to get my work done..failing doesn't sound good to me." Yumi said thoughtfully. Risa and Riku agreed and they thus set off to do their work.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Finally! We're done.." Riku said after a hour and a half of working in Risa and Riku's room. Yumi nodded and stretched, glad she could fully relax with her friends now that the burden of homework was out of the way. She grabbed three chocolate Pocky sticks from the silver bag on her side. She held them out in front of Riku and Risa. More than willing to, they both grabbed one and nibbled on them happily. After Risa got her share of the delicious treat, she sighed and flopped back onto her bed, then bolted up again.  
  
"Nani Risa-chan..?" Yumi questioned Risa's actions.  
"Dark-kun sent out a warning notice today!" She then turned on the television and flipped to the news channel, where they all watched a fairly attractive female news reporter relaying the report on Dark's newest target, Hime no Kushi[**A/N:** _Translates to Hime's Comb)._]  
  
"At approximately 7 P.M. tonight, the infamous kaitou, Dark, has notified the police that he will attempt to steal Hime no Kushi. This artifact was given to a royal family during the Edo period of Japan. It was rumored to have been owned by a princess." Yumi looked uncertainly to Risa's sparkling eyes. She looked to Riku for an explanation.  
  
Riku explained to her puzzled friend. "Risa has this..obsession for Dark." "Unhealthy?"  
Riku nodded.  
"Ridiculous?"  
Riku nodded some more.  
"I see."  
  
Risa seemed to shake out of her trance and suddenly spoke up.  
"I know! Let's go there after we eat dinner!" Riku started to whine and complain, but Yumi cut her off.  
"Gomen Riku-chan..but I'd like to see who exactly this "Dark" is. I think it'd be fun to do."  
  
Riku sighed, mumbling a "fine" since Yumi was, after all, the guest of honor.  
  
-------------------  
  
Daisuke walked down the steps, finally finished with his homework. Uizu had been going in and out of his room, trying to escape Emiko and Kosuke from giving him a bath. Alas, they eventually did give him a bath..in which he figured that Daisuke was the best person to dry off on. But no one wants to leave Daisuke-kun alone just yet. Dark had been bugging him about various things such as, _"When are you going to call your girlfriend?"_ in which Daisuke would then blush, retort that he didn't want to bother her, and attempt to get back to his work.  
  
Well, that was over with now. He sat next to his jii-san on the sofa and watched the news which was obviously about the article he was supposed to steal later that night. _'Hmm..belonged to a princess..maybe she looked like the woman in my dream.'_ Dark grinned somewhat perverted in the black abyss of Daisuke's mind._ 'Mataku..that's just what I would expect from you.' Daisuke replied._  
  
Fortunately, Emiko just then called out "Dinner's ready!" which allowed him to stop any further comments on the conversation.[**A/N:** _Does anyone else think that we have Dark-san in perfect character here? No? Okay :D_]  
  
Daisuke, Kosuke, and Jii-san all made their way to the kitchen table and sat down. Emiko sat down as Towa-chan served everyone their dinner.  
  
"How was school, Daisuke?" Kosuke asked.  
"Daii-chan walked Riku-san to school this morning," Emiko announced happily. Daisuke's cheeks promptly flushed a light shade of red, and grew as he remembered the events of the morning. Kosuke just looked in pity at his son, then decided later on he'd have to tell Emiko not to embarrass the boy so.  
  
Little was said as Daisuke quickly finished, said an "Arigatou" to Towa-chan and his mother for making dinner, and then headed up to his room taking two steps at a time to change and get ready for the night's events.  
  
-------------------  
  
Risa, Riku, and Yumi walked down the street that would have been dark if not for the streetlights guiding their way. Yumi had borrowed some of Risa's clothes for the time being, seeing as she had come to their house in her uniform.  
  
"Oh!" Yumi said in an excited whisper, "there's the museum. Wow..look at all the reporters and people!!" Risa just giggled and nodded, and looked to the sky, squinting to see if she could find Dark. Yumi looked at her in puzzlement for a few seconds, but then remembered that she had seen a picture on the television which displayed Dark with purple wings. She looked up, too.  
  
When she looked back down, she started to panic and looked around everywhere. She couldn't find Risa and Riku. It was as if they had just disappeared. Yumi started to run and look frantically. 'They can't be that far, right?!' Yumi thought. She suddenly felt a tightness that seemed to constrict her chest. 'Oh no..not here! Not now!' She ran into the shadows of some nearby trees and leaned against one, panting heavily and trying to endure the overcoming pain. And then, just as abruptly as it had come, it stopped. She continued leaning on the tree for she wasn't used to the gravity of Earth quite yet. Her breathing that had increased a few seconds ago was slowly dying down.  
  
Dark just then landed only but a few feet in front of her. She looked down at the one she had not seen for so long. He sensed her prescence and became cautious when stepping closer.  
  
Though the tall trees were hovering above the young girl and casting a rather dark shadow, he could make a weak, yet definite idea of what she looked like. She didn't look much younger nor older than himself and only by assumption he thought of her as a sixteen year old. She had tangled wavy hair that cascaded along her back that reached her waist. Her long strands of hair scattered along the lines of her slender arms. There was assurance that her hair was a dark color. Maybe black or a dark brown. When he looked into her eyes, it was as if he was merely seeing his own in a mirror. He could feel fear creeping and squiggling through his spine. That did not often happen to Dark.  
  
"Yui.." Dark breathed. She smiled slightly.  
"Hello.  
...._Dark-san_...."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
**A/N:**  
**Amie:** We really hope you're happy.  
**Ami:** We've spent about nine/ten hours writing this chapter, with breaks in-between of course. **Amie:** Breaks for pocky - the ultimate fanfic writing snack!  
**Ami:** _nod_ All we ask for is reviews. They make two authoress's work feel muchos appreciated. **Amie:** And we met our goal of at least three thousand words for this chapter! (Not including the authoress's notes and title)  
**Ami:** I think we should celebrate.  
**Amie:** Me too.._gets out a box of chocolate_ **Pocky(2)** Oh yeah. Pocky is a popular snack in Japan. It's a kind of biscuit stick with a frost covering. The frosting is usually flavored Strawberry or Chocolate. And Pocky is also copyrighted, so we don't own it.  
**Ami:** _nods as she chews on Pocky_ Oh..and **Ojou-san(1)** we're going to loosely translate into "rich lady" :D Bye now!  
  
**Muchos Love,**  
  
A M I - B A K A - C H A N  
  
A M I E - C H A N  
  
**N E X T :**  
Chapter VI: Hikari [ _Honestly. Really!_ ]


End file.
